onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 882
Chapter 882 is titled "Beyond the Yonko's Expectations". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 16: Ideo Arc - "Sailing at Sea With the Ship He got From Orlumbus, But...!?" The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance sail their new ship and spot two battling ships ahead. Short Summary In the Mirro-World, the duel between Luffy and Katakuri continues. Brûlée, having overheard Luffy's earlier conversation with Nami, conveys to Perospero that the Straw Hats survived the tidal wave and are on their way to Cacao Island. Meanwhile, back on Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or learns that the Big Mom Pirates have lost track of the Fire Tank Pirates. At the Germa Kingdom, the Vinsmoke siblings defeat the pursuit squad sent after them and trick Mont-d'Or into thinking that Germa 66 have been defeated. Germa 66 prepare to set sail after hearing where the Straw Hats were going. Long Summary During the duel between Katakuri and Luffy, Brûlée resumes taunting Luffy by telling him that he has no chance against the best of Big Mom’s children. To Katakuri’s exasperation, she tells Luffy of Katakuri’s reputation for never having laid down once in his life, but is stopped when an irritated Luffy tries to strike her. Luffy’s attack is intercepted by Katakuri, who grabs Luffy's arm and slams him into a wall of mirrors. Katakuri follows this up by attempting to strike Luffy with his spinning trident, Mogura, which Luffy only just manages to dodge. After the wall behind Luffy explodes from the force of the attack, Katakuri threatens to take Luffy apart piece by piece. Back at sea, Perospero receives word from Brûlée via Den Den Mushi that the Thousand Sunny had not been sunk by his and Big Mom’s combined tidal wave homie. On Brûlée’s instructions, Perospero directs Big Mom towards Cacao Island, but Big Mom appears to divert course towards Nuts Island. After a period of fighting, Luffy notes that dueling Katakuri was more tiring than usual because Katakuri was able to foresee where he planned to dodge, meaning that every evasion required extra effort. Katakuri also observes that his attacks have never been dodged so much, and so decides to use his awakened Devil Fruit powers to turn the ground of the Mirro-World into mochi. As the mochi wraps around Luffy, Luffy bites down on his arm, leading Katakuri to note Luffy’s imminent activation of Gear Fourth. In Sweet City, Mont-d’Or ponders why Totto Land’s territorial sea slug network had not reported any sighting of the Straw Hats. At the same time, Pekoms grieves over the apparent death of Pedro, while Niwatori expresses his surprise at Pedro's self sacrifice. Despite Mont-d’Or’s confidence, Niwatori points to all the unexpected incidents that had occurred since the Straw Hats arrived at Totto Land, and recommends the dispatch of a powerful division as a final line of defense. Moments later, the Big Mom Pirates receive word from Custard that her group has lost sight of the Fire Tank Pirates, leading Mont-d’Or to order the inspection of the sea floor. On their ship, the Fire Tank Pirates are heading towards Cacao Island in order to rendezvous with Chiffon. Meanwhile, another communication informs Mont-d’Or that Germa 66 have been crushed by a separate squad, but the communication turns out to be from Niji (masquerading as Charlotte Nusstorte). Maintaining the charade, Niji asks Mont-d’Or about the Straw Hats’ whereabouts and is informed that they are still not captured and heading west. Having defeated their pursuers, Ichiji issues the order for Germa 66 to set sail. Quick References Chapter Notes *Brûlée knows about the Straw Hats’ meeting place and informs Perospero. **Perospero tells Big Mom to head for Cacao Island. **It is revealed that the giant wave was made by the homie Big Mom created from Perospero's Candy Sea Slug. *Katakuri is an awakened Devil Fruit user. *The name of Katakuri's spear is revealed to be Mogura. *Luffy prepares to use Gear Fourth against Katakuri. *The Fire Tank Pirates escaped Whole Cake Island. **The name of the Fire Tank Pirates' ship is revealed to be the Nostra Castello. **The Fire Tank Pirates are en route to Cacao Island. *For some reason, the territorial sea slugs are inactive, causing the Big Mom Pirates to lose track of both the Thousand Sunny and the Nostra Castello. *The Vinsmoke Family are back at the Germa Kingdom and they defeated the Big Mom Pirates group that was pursuing them. **Niji tricks Mont-d'Or into thinking that Germa 66 has been crushed. **The Vinsmokes decide to set sail. **Pandaman can be seen among the mound of defeated Big Mom Pirate members. Characters Arc Navigation